Notes of a High School Scandal
by kiwi.bear
Summary: [[Sokai]] Who knew one confession could successfully turn Sora Hikari’s life inside out?
1. Chapter 1

7.

My seventh fanfic. Third POV. Kingdom Hearts 2! SOKAI FTW! And oh my god, it's a chaptered fic you guys! SecretBox is officially by beta, yo.

Title is temporary for now. BLEHH. Yuck. I hate it, but I honestly cannot think of anything else.

Disclaimer: Be thankful pitiful mortals. :p

**Notes of a High School Scandal**

_Who knew one confession could successfully turn Sora Hikari's life inside out?_

☆Sokai

"I love you, Sora."

The spiky-haired brunet stood perfectly still and stared, wide-eyed. A whisper of wind blew through the spring grasses around them and sent her long, pink sundress swaying, her hair flying about. Naminé pushed back a lock of her long, champagne colored hair behind one white ear and then raised her periwinkle eyes to meet his sky-blue. She smiled then, and the slight quirk of her pale lips was both mysterious and strangely inviting, speaking ages of wisdom and womanly power beyond her mere trickle of fifteen years.

"I want to be yours…and yours and yours alone."

**:♥:**

News traveled fast in Destiny High. By the next day it was all over school that Naminé Utada had confessed to Sora Hikari over the weekend. He had no idea how anyone knew, but there it was.

His first inkling of what that meant, exactly, was being beset upon by his two best friends Riku and Tidus and dragged to a lonely corner of campus near the gym equipment shed, almost as soon as he set foot inside their homeroom.

"Sora!" Tidus said a little _too_ emphatically. His toothy grin seemed to threaten to split his face in two as he loomed over him, still smiling maniacally. How odd, considering that Tidus was a couple inches shorter than Sora. The brunet wondered how the other boy could look so...so intimidating.

"H - huh? W-what?" Sora stammered dumbly, words falling over one another clumsily. He backed a step away, only to bump into Riku's elbow.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" the silver-haired boy sneered, a cocky smirk flitting across his face as he shoved the boy back into Tidus. Sora gulped quite visibly as he met the blonde's over exuberant ocean-blue gaze.

"I can't believe it!" Tidus said, grinning, prodding him in the side again and again. "You, you actually! I mean you –- of all people!"

"Eh?" Sora said starting to get just a little freaked out. "What the heck's the matter with _you_?"

"Na-mi-ne U-ta-da!" Tidus said, drawing out each syllable.

"How'd _that_ happen?" Riku added, bemused. "I was beginning to wonder if you even knew what a girl _was_."

"We need details, man! Details!"

Sora made a face. "There's nothing to tell."

"What about Kairi?" Tidus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Has she heard anything about this yet? I mean, Naminé is her cous --"

"W-hy would she care?" Sora said, cheeks turning a bright red. "I mean, we're good friends but it's not like --"

"Yeah, yeah," Tidus said, flapping a hand in annoyance. "Nothing's going on with Kairi. You've already stated that a gazillion times… Which is why I want to know what's going on with Naminé! Come on, Sora! We're friends, aren't we?! You can tell MEEEE!"

Sora made a mad dash down the hall past Riku just as Tidus dove for him, running in a crazy zig-zag as he struggled to catch up with Squall. "Squall!"

The older brunet teen stopped and waited for Roxas to catch up, dragging Tidus, who was clutching at his legs halfway there before finally managing to ditch him. Silently, he took note of Tidus kneeling with his hand outstretched towards Sora as he wailed something about "DETAILS!" and Riku shaking his head and heading back to class on his own.

Sora bent over, hands on his thighs, and took a few shallow breaths after his sprint. Tidus was heavy and his fingers were like claws. "Man, Squall, you would NOT believe the day I've been having!"

His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, a tinge of exasperation darting across his grey eyes. "For the thousandth –- no hundredth time, it's Leon," he deadpanned.

"Right, well whatever…like I was saying before: What is WRONG with everybody?!"

Squall err Leon Leonhart's expression didn't change. "So I hear Naminé confessed?"

Sora hung his head. "Not you too."

**:♥:**

Kairi was sitting with her normal composure at her desk in homeroom, her bag and books immaculately arranged in front of her. She listened to her iPod at full blast, humming along to the lyrics to some happy-go lucky love song, swinging her feet back and forth idly. She was wearing one of those cute little mini-dresses that she was so famous for; pink with white petals floating prettily downwards. She donned a pair of pure white sandals to match, and her brunette haired friend named Selphie continued to gabble on and on about the cuteness that was Tidus in a seat pulled up next to her (even though he was about a row away from her).

Naminé was at _her_ desk chatting with Olette and Tifa.

The rest of the girls were clustered towards the back of the classroom whispering furiously. Gossiping, as usual. After all, it wasn't everyday that the serene, artsy-type girl proclaimed her undying love for one of Destiny High's most un-eligible teen heartthrobs. Everyone either hated Naminé or was silently rooting her on at this point. Rumor had it that the two girls tangled in fate's unfortunate love triangle (both apparently dubbed Sora's potential love interests aka Naminé and Kairi) were at each other's throats and not speaking to one another. There was a very thin line between love and hate, and at this point in time according to the school's local gossip source, Kairi's and Naminé's love for Sora was about as strong and fierce as the loathing in their hearts they held for one another.

Sora was suspiciously late (although every day he was usually late, _today_ it was indefinitely suspicious and just had to mean something). Probably had something to do with the foreseen tension rising between the two distraught lovers.

"Look," some random girl whispered, "they're not even looking at each other!"

As though Naminé had suddenly gained very acute cat-like hearing, this was immediately followed by Naminé turning in her seat to wave politely at Kairi. The blonde smiled gently, murmuring a quiet, "Good morning, Kairi."

Selphie, astute as ever, poked the red-haired girl in the side. "OHHH! Kairi, that Naminé girl is talking to you!" she babbled rather loudly, failing to notice as the said blonde-haired girl blushed embarrassedly and looked helplessly to her friends for support.

Kairi rolled her eyes skyward before smiling sympathetically. "Good morning, Naminé," she replied back. A look of genuine surprise flitted across Naminé's pretty features before she spared her a small, tiny smile and turned back around in her seat. Kairi blared the music full blast and continued to rock back and forth in her seat, nodding her head to the beat playing out in her head.

Selphie mouthed wordlessly, green eyes shining,"You are SO gonna go deaf in five years."

Then the whispering resumed.

"Look, that's obviously fake!"

"They're totally NOT getting along!"

On the other side of the room Tifa sighed pitifully, shaking her head in disgust. "Just what _are _they going on about over there? It's really starting to get on my last nerves."

"Gossip," Olette simply supplied, frowning. She had pulled up a seat not too long ago behind Naminé and had begun playing with her pale, golden hair. "They probably have nothing better to do."

Tifa's eyebrow began to twitch and she quickly rose to her feet, glaring at the girls in the back who were giggling and gesturing towards Naminé and Kairi like a bunch of laughing hyenas. "I swear! I'm about to march over there and give them all a piece of my mind right NOW." She cracked her knuckles loudly, feeling a satisfactory grin tug at her lips as they began to notice her staring at them, one of the girls going so far as to point at her fearfully.

A light touch on her arm halted her, and Tifa lowered discerned ruby to bleached indigo.

"No," Naminé supplied serenely, "it's all right. It doesn't matter what they're saying. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Olette asked a bit dubiously, scrunching her nose slightly in disbelief.

"Really?" Tifa echoed, looking a bit unconvinced.

"Really." She looked down at her pencil case as she opened it. "I'm only waiting to hear the words of one person."

"If you say so," Tifa sighed, sitting back down a bit reluctantly. "I don't want to make this any worse for you, Nam."

_"I'm only waiting to hear the words of one person."_

That, Olette thought, as she braided Naminé's hair frowning slightly, was half of the problem.

**:♥:**

Like it/hate it/love it/worth being continued? Eat lots of cookies and leave me a review, mmkay? Cheerios! (:


	2. Chapter 2

7.

…So the plot advances and Sora is as clueless as ever. Being the huge Roxette fan that I am I just had to include the pairing somewhere. Cloud and Aerith might make a guest appearance sometime soon, and Sora's parents are mentioned in this but left to the reader's imagination. If you want to know who exactly I was visualizing then leave a review and I'll tell ya in the next chappie; & NO, that is not bribery for you to pay my fic homage in any way, shape, or form. C:

I am still undecided on whom I am going to pair Naminé up with. This is obviously a Sokai fic –points at summary vigorously- so I can't leave her to wallow in depression now can I? I luff Nami-chan too much for that anyways. –huggles the poor girl-

Also, I wanted to say thanks to all the radtastical people who left me reviews last chapter. You guys rox my sox like for REAL. Thanks for taking the time to tell me that my story does not suck. This is my first multi-chaptered fic, but it is actually coming along way better than I initially thought. (:

Hope you guys like it, and if you don't then go jump off a cliff. Problem solved.

Hahaha, just kidding. Or am I?

Fact: SecretBox is officially my beta-girl. Go worship her, NOW!!

Disclaimer: Be thankful pitiful mortals. :p

**Notes of a High School Scandal**

_Who knew one confession could successfully turn Sora Hikari's life inside out?_

☆Sokai

Sora stared at the chalkboard first period and didn't pay attention.

Squall/Leon/aka the punk!hot guy that Yuffie was currently drooling over in the corner with Rinoa, of all people, had seen fit to lay out all the particulars.

While speculation was still rampant about whether Sora was going out with his best friend Kairi or not, most everyone were now siding towards "not" whereas the whole grade had pretty much thought the opposite the previous week. Typical, Sora thought. Fickle.

Of course, that led to even _more_ speculation about whether that meant Kairi was "on the market" so to speak or whether there would be a development of a torrid three-sided relationship at their school to serve as general amusement for the masses?

'Don't people have anything better to do with their time?'

Apparently not.

In the corner of his eye he could see Naminé looking over at him. And if he'd turned his head a little more he could have seen the rest of the class looking at Naminé looking at him.

Kairi stared straight ahead at the teacher. But whether she was actually paying attention or not was anyone's guess.

It was a long, anticipatory morning.

The bell rang signaling the start of the lunch period. A few people debated waiting around to see if anything interesting would happen while the rest made a mad dash to the cafeteria to buy pepperoni pizza and rush back to the classroom in time to see if any fireworks had gone off in the meantime. Love and war was all well and good, but high schoolers still had to eat. But no one who stayed behind missed the look Kairi gave Sora as she packed up her things. It was a measuring look and was immediately and endlessly misinterpreted as the look of a jilted lover, a longing glance of suppressed passion, a venomous glare of burning hatred. Oh, the possibilities were endless.

But it was a fact that Sora tried to catch her after class and she shook his hand off her arm and snapped at him that suddenly sparked the air, igniting everyone's excitement. Kairi had never done that before; in fact, she looked, well, VERY pissed at the brunet (which was a total shocker since she had always been the level-headed one out of the pair).

Kairi didn't get very far before she noticed the majority of the class hanging out the classroom doorway behind them watching their interaction with glee. Embarrassed, she turned away and disappeared down the hallway through the courtyard exit leaving a very stunned and semi-hurt Sora alone, to cope with the aftermath.

The chocolate haired teen stood there for a moment, shocked at his best friend's sudden hostility towards him. Hands shoved in his pockets, sulking, Sora didn't follow her but went in an entirely different direction after bidding an awkward good-bye to Naminé, who had stepped out of the classroom at that exact moment. Seemingly unconcerned, Naminé went off with Olette, swinging her lunchbox and smiling mysteriously all the while.

No more excitement for now. Munching their lunches, the class settled themselves in for the long haul. Things were bound to get interesting sooner or later.

**:♥:**

Nothing happened for the rest of the day. The three principle players didn't even exchange any words.

That was okay. Everyone knew that Sora had asked for a week to think about his answer. Time was ticking.

**:♥:**

Sora was at a loss.

That was the simple way of putting it. As for the more complicated version...

He didn't understand. Before that whole mess with hooking his twin, Roxas, and her best friend, Olette up, he hadn't even really considered Naminé a friend. She'd lived down the block from him for as long as he could remember, and on various occasions he had admittedly gone out of his way to talk to her but she had always sputtered, turned a vivid shade of dark red and retreated back into her house….so, it wasn't like they'd ever said all that much to one another anyway (actually he had gotten the impression that she did not like him). So, when in the world had she come to _love_ him?

_I've felt this way for a long time now._

Okay, so, it hadn't been a recent thing and he'd just been too blind (too stupid?) to see it? But then, nobody had SAID anything about it. Olette could have at least said _something_. But then, that would have been weird too, wouldn't it? Hi Sora. By the way Naminé's in love with you. Yeah. Has been for a long time now. If you make her cry I'll get Tifa to beat you until YOU cry because she's like my sister. He could probably do without that.

Well, at least Riku and Tidus could have been on their game. Usually they would be all over something like that AND teasing him to hell and back, but, no, all his back-ups had FAILED him until it was way too late. But why? A girl's CRUSH. They would NEVER miss something as blatantly obvious -

Oh. And his brain slid to a grinding halt.

So it came back to that again, didn't it? Well, HER, anyway.

Kairi.

Because everyone had been SO SURE they were going out, things had ended up like this. Great.

Briefly he wondered where the heck she was. He hadn't seen Kairi since class had let out and she had snapped at him for talking to her in front of other people. To be honest he was kind of worried. Had she gone over Riku's? Or maybe she had spent the night at Selphie's again? He should probably give her cell a call…after all, she was usually the one who called HIM so that had to mean something was seriously wrong, right? He wondered: was she really that upset? Was she okay? Should he beg for her forgiveness?

He sighed and resolved to turn his thoughts away from Kairi for now.

Just how _did _he feel about Naminé anyway?

He honestly didn't know.

What was it like to like someone? He tried putting Naminé in the place of all the girls he knew, just to try out the thought in his mind. Where did Naminé fit? If they were together, what would they DO?

His mother came to mind first. He had to admit that Naminé reminded him of his mother. She was gentle, soft-spoken, and genuinely sweet. He was sure that she would probably make a good mom someday, but that was about as far as the resemblance went.

So fine, enough with the Oedipus complex. Did he think of Naminé like a sister? He tried to imagine treating Naminé like he did Larxene and his mind drew another blank. He just couldn't ever imagine them arguing over the remote or her telling him to put his dirty socks in the fucking laundry NOW or sitting around the dinner table and fighting over the choice pieces of meat. What he _could_ imagine was his father gushing over her and being completely embarrassing and his mom talking to her about flowers and pretty stuff like that and Larxene being maniacal. He just didn't know what _he_ was doing in this scenario. Kind of a problem.

He'd better just skip Yuffie and Selphie altogether. It just wasn't applicable. Unless Naminé chopped off her blonde tresses and sporadically went insane with sugary-highness and pounced on him in the hall squealing, "LMFAOOMGIPWNEDJ_UU_!" every other second it was really well, kind of pointless. His relationship with either girl wasn't exactly what he'd term "normal" anyway.

In fact, the closest relationship to normal he had with ANYONE in Destiny High was probably his relationship with Kairi.

This was stupid. He already knew Naminé and Kairi could never occupy the same place in his life anymore than Naminé could fill in for any of the other people he'd already thought about.

Obviously he was going about this the _wrong_ way.

He frowned to himself as he backpedaled…Even Kairi had gotten weird. Weirder.

**:♥:**

"Hey," he said to her the next morning in homeroom. "What was up with you yesterday? You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Kairi ran a hand through her red hair, blinking indigo eyes up at him skeptically. "Why are you talking to me? If you haven't noticed we are UNDER SURVEILLANCE."

He glanced around at their classmates surreptitiously trying to look like they weren't straining their ears as hard as they could to hear what was being said.

"Okay, come with me then. We'll go talk somewhere else."

"Absolutely not," she said firmly, tapping her homework sheets together against the desk to straighten them. He noticed they were the wrong ones. "Please, just go back to your desk."

"But we need to talk," he insisted with a pout.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I," she pointed out, "am not the one you need to talk to."

In the corner of his vision he saw Naminé pretending just as hard as everyone else that she wasn't trying to eavesdrop. He sighed and went back to his desk.

**:♥:**

"Sora," she hissed at him as they passed each other outside during lunch, "it's too risky to be seen together right now."

"Huh?" he mumbled intelligently in reply. What was she going off about now?

She sounded exasperated. "Na-mi-né."

"Oh. Right. "How about after school then?"

She gave him a LOOK to watch his words and stalked off, followed by a gaggle of girls Sora had never even SEEN before who seemed to be asking her whether there was anything they could do for her. She ignored them.

**:♥:**

The grapevine reported that Sora and Kairi had been quietly and agitatedly conversing at 12:10. Was their alleged relationship on the rocks?

Betting ensued.

12:17. A third year known mostly for his roving hands asked Kairi out. All accounts had it that Kairi freaked out when he attempted a casual feel and punched him in the nose.

12:18. Sora completely oblivious to school events. As usual.

**:♥:**

Olette stepped out onto the roof. It was pretty chilly up here but for once it was completely devoid of anyone at all. Well, almost anyone.

Kairi was leaning against the railing, but when she heard Olette take a single step closer she looked up at her with the strangest look in her seemingly depthless violet eyes.

Cue awkward silence.


End file.
